Lust (Zack)
"It's no different from having the sexual urge to break into a young girl's bedroom while she's sleeping. Lust is the incarnation of Zack's Lust, and his D.M.W. form. He is a major character in the story, and even serves as one of several comic reliefs and romantic comedies. Appearance Lust has the exact appearance of Zack's D.M.W. form, and the details can be shown. He is tall, well-built and extremely muscular. Personality Personality-wise, Lust tends to be very charismatic, perverted, energetic, curious, optimistic, and very well flirtful to young beautiful women (ages 14-18). But despite being a perverted old wolf, he can be very polite to those that have less urgeable problems. He is a very skilled costume maker and runs his own shop, though he mostly makes nurse and maid outfits. He is also a master of dating hobbies (or a Love Doctor for one), as he has gone out with (and slept with) countless young women, and he teaches others how to dates girls properly (like Kaden Ragnos). He and Sloth always tends to pretend to be lovers just to both confuse, humor, and terrify people, though Pride is already used to it. His favorite food is Pizza, his favorite desserts is Chocolate. History Synopsis Battle of the Gods Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualng Championship Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities Ultimate Attacks/Finishers Weapons *'Scarlet Rose Dance:' Family & Relatives Relationships Zack Xargus Eliya Kaliyen Jacob Xargus Sloth (Zack) Pride (Zack) Death Scar Kain Ragnos Maria Ragnos Kallen Ragnos Kaden Ragnos At one time, Lust told Kaden about the importances of love and romance. He even helped him out with advices that finally won the heart of his girlfriend, Naldia Kona. Dawn Ragnos Quotes *(commenting to group about love) "I wish I could believe in all this crap, I really do. I also wish I could believe in the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus and strippers with a heart of gold. But, unfortunately, I am condemned to see the world as it really is, and love, love is a myth." * "Love is magical comfort food for the weak and uneducated. Yeah, it makes you feel all warm and relevant, but in the end it leaves you weak, dependant and fat!" *"To me, marriage is an archaic and oppressive institution that should have been abolished years ago." *"You know, I've been looking for a secretary. How good is your dictation? Get it, DICK-tation!?" *"So, what's your stand on casual sex?" *(advice to Kaden about love) "One day you're going to wake up with some chick spooning and thinking about love and at that moment you have got to get up, not walk, you don't get your shoes, you run the hell out of there because someday you're gonna get crushed!" *"That's good. No talking means you get to the center very quick and into the game. When you want to have fun, you don't need to know about last names, middle names, and, hey, no first names if you're ready to swing it!" *"So here's a couple of tips. When you first meet a girl you give her two compliments above the neck. Yeah, tell her she's got nice lips, nice eyes, nice hair... she's intelligent, her moral ethics, whatever crap comes to your mind. Then just when she begins to thinks that you're another - you know - vanilla nice guy that she can tool around with all night without getting naked... ''his hand on bar ''you *insult* her! Flip the power dynamic and your let her know that you're here to play." *(giving advice to Kaden) "If there is one thing you learn tonight, it's this: The power in a relationship lies with whoever cares less." * "You've got to risk love, Kaden! I didn't and look at me, I'm a lonely, hallow, ghost of a man. It doesn't mean that you're never going to get hurt but the pain you feel will never compare to the regret that comes from walking away from love." *"Whoa! Never touch a man while he's hanging a wire." *(opening up to Eliya Kaliyen) "I promise you this, when you wake up in the morning, I'll be there every time!" *(to Zarden) "Wish you would've noticed me earlier, now my coat's all charred." *(performing the Scarlet Rose Dance) "First I whip it out. Then I thrust it. With great force! Every angle..! It penetrates! Until..! With great strength! I.. ram it in! In the end, we are all satisfied, and you are set free." Trivia